


Prima di una battuta

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Tadashi si guarda le mani, i polpastrelli appena appena induriti dal tanto colpire la palla. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare il dolore. Non ci sarebbe riuscito, non avrebbe nemmeno provato a tornare in campo. Tiene la palla in mano e si morde le labbra con una punta di nervosismo. Tsuki è rientrato nonostante il dolore. E c'è stato un momento in cui Tadashi lo ha guardato e si è sentito ispirato. Fa girare la palla tra le mani, continua a mordersi le labbra.





	Prima di una battuta

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T: cadere e farsi male

  
  
Il capitano Daichi non è proprio caduto per farsi male, ma è sbattuto abbastanza forte da farsi male. Il capitano Daichi era comunque pronto a continuare a giocare con tutta la squadra il che, beh, già lo rende un eroe agli occhi di tutta la squadra, ma lo è stato soprattutto agli occhi di Tadashi, che lo guardava giocare dalla panchina. Non ci aveva pensato molto all'inizio perché, beh, erano tutti così presi dalla partita dall'obiettivo che ci si è dimenticati presto di quel piccolo dettaglio. Ed Ennoshita è stato bravissimo a fare le veci del capitano, mentre Daichi non era con loro però...  
  
Tadashi ci pensa molto. Adesso che hanno tempo, che tutti si stanno allenando, anche lui, adesso che dovrebbero trovarsi in un momento normale, una specie di pausa, Tadashi lo osserva, mentre esercita i suoi bagher, e pensa che lui non sarebbe riuscito a tenere tutto quel dolore per sé, e a guidare un'interra squadra. Una volta lo ha sentito dire che lui, il capitano, non è e non può essere il protagonista delle grandi azioni spettacolari. Non è l'asso, non è l'esca, non è nemmeno l'alzatore.   
  
Tadashi si guarda le mani, i polpastrelli appena appena induriti dal tanto colpire la palla. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare il dolore. Non ci sarebbe riuscito, non avrebbe nemmeno provato a tornare in campo. Tiene la palla in mano e si morde le labbra con una punta di nervosismo. Tsuki è rientrato nonostante il dolore. E c'è stato un momento in cui Tadashi lo ha guardato e si è sentito ispirato. Fa girare la palla tra le mani, continua a mordersi le labbra.   
  
I suoi polpastrelli sono appena induriti dall'allenamento, i palleggi, quando inizi a giocare a pallavolo fanno male. La palla è dura. Alle medie lui non lo sapeva, non ne era proprio sicuro, perché la maggior parte delle palle con cui si allenavano erano un po' sgonfie e quindi sembravano abbastanza morbide, i suoi polpastrelli non si sono induriti a giocarci. Arrivato al liceo, le cose sono cambiate. Le persone intorno a lui sono cambiate. Forse anche lui è un po' cambiato.   
  
Il capitano ha continuato a giocare anche se gli doveva far molto male il viso e Tadashi può soltanto immaginare che cosa voglia dire avere il viso gonfio, con le vene che pulsano e ogni battito del cuore che pompa sangue e che ti fa sembrare di star per perdere la testa, che la faccia ti scoppi. O il dolore alle dita che deve aver provato Tsuki, che però è tornato con le dita gonfie e il dolore di dover toccare la palla, insieme alla voglia di toccare quella palla.   
  
Tadashi gira ancora la palla tra le mani. Chiude gli occhi. Lui non è mai caduto e non si è mai potuto rialzare. Se fosse caduto, si sarebbe potuto rialzare, in effetti? Avrebbe avuto la forza per farlo? Avrebbe potuto continuare a giocare?  
  
Tadashi non sa esattamente che cosa stia facendo nel club di pallavolo. Gli piace giocare. Gli piace la squadra. Gli piacciono anche i componenti della squadra, non solo l'idea che sta dietro il concetto. E gli piace una cosa a cui non ha avuto il tempo di pensare, mentre stavano essenzialmente lottando con le unghie e con i denti per continuare a giocare, cioè che forse i ragazzi più grandi non se ne sono resi conto, ma hanno spinto loro del primo anno a crescere e loro del primo anno li hanno fatti, in un qualche modo crescere. Che è la cosa che più lo intriga.  
  
Rigira la palla tra le mani.   
  
Se, tra qualche settimana dovesse cadere e farsi male, se, per qualche motivo, fosse chiamato a giocare una partita intera, se fosse chiamato in una situazione particolarmente cruciale, continuerebbe a giocare?  
  
Fa rimbalzare la palla sul pavimento della palestra, e il rumore rimbomba per tutta la palestra, insieme alle voci dei suoi compagni e al loro palleggiare, al loro gridarsi cose a vicenda per ricordare schemi e tante altre cose. Il rumore di Tadashi diventa il rumore della squadra e quindi lui riprende la palla in mano, prende un respiro profondo, lancia la palla in aria e tira.


End file.
